Legend of Remnant
by Thoruin The Paladin
Summary: Wandering around with His mailbox a young man slips into a new world as he groans hard descending from he sky he runs into a new adventure. a little splash of legend of mana into the world of RWBY rate and review please no flaming me only second story


**The Path of Mana**

ello Thoruin here with this lovely new fanfiction crossover of RWBY and legend of mana. A forewarning... the only legend of mana bits in this will most likely be the house(all the workshops.), Trent, the pets, Bud, Lisa, the coins, spirits, and some of the metals.

"speaking"

'thoughts- whispering'

"_**language barrier**"_

"**demon or elemental speaking"**

**'demon or elemental thinking.'**

**Location**

A voice sounding motherly and strong pulls open a book for the children around her as she reads from a book.

_**'Legends... Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants - byproducts - of a forgotten past.' **_

_**'Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grim - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.'**_

_**'However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust.' **_

_**'Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.'**_

_**'But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die, and when they are gone, darkness will return.'**_

_**'So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world', but take heed: There will be no victory in strength.' **_

_**a boy suddenly speaks out the next part of the book with a smile as he had heard the story many times before.**_

_**'But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten - things that require a smaller, more honest soul.' **_

**Emerald Forest**

a sudden portal opens as a youth falls from the sky His short golden hair blown around his head as he falls by the wind, he wears a trench coat, a breastplate knuckle gloves, steel toed boots, and a head band upon his head, he has a mailbox upon his back with wings on the top and a bell just under the mail slot as it chimes softly.

Upon his side are twin knifes in sheaths that look to have belong to royalty hitting his hips but keeping the blades in them with a leather knot work around the handles locked by buttons.

The forest comes closer and closer as he falls unaware that he is over a clearing in the forest with a large beast just under him.

**Clearing within the emerald forest**

Blake and Yang both arrive seeing the grim as it looks about for a kill. The girl Blake wears a black ribbon in her hair along with her battle outfit as Yang talks to her a bit. Her ears suddenly move under the ribbon as she hears someone falling as she looks up Yang says" WHOA!" Yang has long blonde hair and her biker girl look as she points at the growing speck. Blake stops her from moving an further when a boarbartusk walks into the clearing snorting and huffing a bit as suddenly.

**In the sky above the clearing**

Waking up a bit he groans as he says. "damn what hit me again?" Looking around he notices the forest as he moves to make the impact a lot more manageable as wind suddenly gathers around his boots slowing him down as he realizes that his boots won't slow him down enough as he braces himself for the impact.

**The clearing after a few moments later**

A resounding thud is heard within the clearing as Yang and Blake move up to see if the person survived contact with the boarbartusk or if they need to kill the Grimm but when the dust clears they see him sitting up chewing a bit of chocolate with scuff marks on his clothing and also his hair messed up a bit as he wipes his forehead of the blood showing it had healed while a bell chimes softly from the mailbox on his back.

"Mother damn that hurt!" he says suddenly as he finished the chocolate in his hands and then getting up holding his arm as it's still dislocated. "Note to self work on upping the Jinn elements in my boots to increase their power when it comes to slow-falling." Looking around he groans some and then notices Yang and Blake. _**"Hello ladies where am I?"**_

Yang and Blake both look at each other and shrug as Yang rubs her hair trying to figure out a way to talk to him Blake makes gestures and hopes he understands them.

'What are these ladies trying to say?' thinking that they don't understand the most common of all the languages from home he holds up a hand and pulls out a platinum coin and flicks it into a nearby shadow and waits.

Yang and lake tilt their heads when they see him flicking the coin into the shadow and then gasp as it fades away and the shadow takes on a form. Thinking that trouble is about to show up the two pulls out their weapons and enters a combat stance with Yang saying. "Well this is new."

Meanwhile Blake thinks about what she is seeing. 'Is this his semblance? shadows like me or is it something else entirely?' her thoughts are interrupted as he starts to speak again only to the shadows that formed around that coin.

"_**Hey brother. Look I need to be able to understand the people here and also to be able to talk to them." **_the shadow nods and speaks scaring Blake and Yang. **_"Of course... you scared us all when you vanished after gathering your things and wandering about with that mailbox with you..._**"

After a little bit and the shadow leaves the young man looks to Yang and Blake and speaks perfect Remnant. "Now that the language barrier has been killed... may I know where I am?"

Blake and Yang are stunned for a couple of moments as Blake recovers and speaks first. "You are in the Emerald Forest about 2 miles out from the Emerald Cliffs nearby Beacon Academy..." Yang tilting her head and looking at him. She gets a grin as she says shamelessly. "Wow your good looking champ!" hits his back with her hand and sends him forward into the dirt kicking up a small could of it as he gets up and pats himself off.

"Thanks I think lady Yang … now then I think I'll travel with you for now ladies." He laughs a bit as Yang is a bit stunned and then rushes to catch up same as Blake as she thinks about what she saw...

'What was that I saw? It was odd... the shape of it did not match any know grim and to make matters worse he was talking with it like it was family... who or what is he?' yang suddenly speaks up. "Hey Blake hurry up girl we need to get a relic before their all gone!"

Blake sighing with a smile runs up to catch up as she laughs a bit and talks to Yang as she suddenly says. "wait a moment we don't know your name yet stranger...looking at the girls he rubs His hair a bit and then says. "Oh yeah... forgot to introduce myself... I am the Prince of Mana himself... I am the man that helped repair the world of Densetsu... I am Toto!" Striking a pose with his fist out in front of him and a grin.

Yang and Blake both have sweat drops running down their heads as he sighs and says in his language. _**"Of course they would not know of my achievements... I'm in a different palace than home!"**_

Kicking the ground in anger as he rants a bit further confusing the two women as he finally calms down a bit and sighs. "I apologize for that... I'm used to people knowing who I am and most of the time a lot of the female populace likes to try to flirt with me and I do that to shock them and to be able to get away..."


End file.
